


Good Luck Defeating You, Sir!

by sdottkrames



Series: Comfortember 2020 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, May and Pepper need more friend time imo, Snow angels and snowball fights and hot cocoa, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, snow is magical!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: Comfortember prompt 18: Hot Cocoa“Daddy, you’re not that old,” Morgan laughed.“You’re wrong, Mo. Dad’s ancient,” Peter said gravely, and Tony paused, surreptitiously scooping up a pile of fluffy snow and molding it into a ball.“Is that so?” He asked, sitting up to look at Peter, who sat up as well, an all too cocky grin lighting up the kid’s face. Well, Tony just had to do something about that, didn’t he? So he threw his newly made snowball, and it landed with a satisfying thump on Peter’s arm.“Oh, it’s on, old man!” Peter said, launching into action. “Morgan! We’re under attack! We need ammo, stat!”
Relationships: Pepper Potts & May Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997401
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Good Luck Defeating You, Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my favorite memories from when I was younger are when my brothers and I would go out and play in the snow, then come inside and shed our clothes on the front porch and have a huge cup of hot chocolate. The warmth from inside and the smell of the chocolate and christmas candles was heavenly, and I just wanted to give Peter and co. a little slice of heaven!

It was a November miracle.

Peter and May were spending the weekend at the Stark’s. A rare weekend off for May had Peter insisting she needed a relaxing weekend, and nowhere was as relaxing as the lakehouse. He’d convinced Pepper to treat his aunt to a much needed girls’ spa day, too. The girls were supposed to go out later that afternoon, but Peter and Morgan had woken up to a white winter wonderland.

“Don’t think you’re going out in this ladies,” Tony said, looking out the window.

Falling snow has a special type of magic. The blanket of white that coated everything outside seemed to wrap around all of their souls as they quietly ate their breakfast, soothing and comforting and lulling them into a peaceful stupor. 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Pepper murmured, too content to really be bothered. May hummed her agreement, and Peter curled tighter into his aunt’s side, nuzzling into her shoulder a little and letting his eyes close.

Warm and safe on the couches of the Stark living room, blankets and arms tossed clumsily around each other and hands holding onto warm bowls of oatmeal, nobody seemed to want to move and break the spell. But the endless energy of a 6 year-old was not to be deterred by adult laziness.

“Can we go play in the snow!?” Morgan asked, bouncing slightly from her place next to Pepper.

Tony groaned, but stretched and maneuvered his way into an upright position. “You wanna play outside, Morguna? In that cold?”

Pepper patted his shoulder. “That’s all you, honey.”

“Petey, will you come play outside with me, too?” 

And really, how could Peter say no? 

So he went to his room to throw on some thermal pants (special ones that would stay warm no matter what) under his warmest pair of sweats. Once they were all bundled up, they headed out to brave the cold.

Peter, no matter how old he was, loved catching snowflakes on his tongue, and he spent a good twenty minutes giggling and laughing with Morgan as they tried to see who could catch the most. The snow tickled his nose and eyelashes, and made him giggle even more.

Tony just watched his kids frolic in the snow like little puppies, and stuck his tongue out to catch a few flakes of his own when he thought they weren’t watching.

Once the kids got tired of that, Morgan flopped herself down onto her back and started making snow angels, and Peter quickly joined her. Getting his back wet and cold did not seem like a good idea, so Tony stood and watched, enjoying their delighted laughter and easy friendship. 

“C’mon daddy! You gotta make snow angels with us!” Morgan called.

“Yeah, dad!” Peter said. “Come make a snow angel!”

Peter didn’t seem to notice what he had said, but it wasn’t lost on Tony. It wasn’t the first time Peter’d called him that, but it never ceased to bring tears to Tony’s eyes. He’d never get over how much he loved his kids.

“You two have no respect for old age,” he said, groaning theatrically as he lay down in the snow and began moving his arms up and down and his legs back and forth in propper angel-making technique.

“Daddy, you’re not  _ that _ old,” Morgan laughed.

“You’re wrong, Mo. Dad’s  _ ancient _ ,” Peter said gravely, and Tony paused his flailing, surreptitiously scooping up a pile of fluffy snow and molding it into a ball.

“Is that so?” He asked, sitting up to look at Peter, who sat up as well, an all too cocky grin lighting up the kid’s face. Well, Tony just had to do something about that, didn’t he? So he threw his newly made snowball, and it landed with a satisfying thump on Peter’s arm.

“Oh, it’s on, old man!” Peter said, launching into action. “Morgan! We’re under attack! We need ammo, stat!”

Morgan screamed happily as she and Peter began feverishly piling snow to make a fortress, and Tony began making one of his own. Before long, a full fledged war had broken out in the backyard. Peter and Morgan teamed up, taking turns making snowballs and throwing them at Tony. Tony managed to get a few good shots in, but he knew he didn’t have very much of a chance, what with it being two on one. Peter snuck up behind him at one point, and pegged him with three snowballs in quick succession before dancing out of the way and ducking into cover before Tony could retaliate.

“Alright, alright, truce!” Tony called after an hour or so. Panting, the three laid in the soft snow, looking up at the slate grey sky above them, the white-clad trees silent and beautiful as they reached upwards, as if trying to touch the clouds.

“Trees are so pretty with snow on them,” Peter remarked. “They look so sad when they lose their leaves, but they look so regal and stunning with a blanket of snow.”

“Well, nobody likes to be naked,” Morgan said, wisely. “Without leaves or snow, trees are just naked.”

Peter and Tony laughed, and a peaceful silence fell over the small group. Eventually, the snow started to seep through their thick coats, and Morgan began to whine about being wet, so they headed towards the house.

“Boots and snow clothes off!” Pepper called as soon as the door opened. 

Tony quickly shucked his snow-logged boots and clothes, hanging them on the hooks in the mudroom, and stooped to help his daughter with hers. Morgan’s nose was pink and her lips trembled slightly as he pulled her gloves and hat off, even though the house was warm and inviting. The smell of hot chocolate wafted from the kitchen, and Tony scooped his little girl up into his arms and headed towards the smell, Peter following close behind.

“Smells amazing,” Tony said, coming around the corner. “Looks amazing,” he added as he took in the spread laid out.

The kitchen countertop had become a hot chocolate bar. Festive mugs, candy canes, creamers, marshmallows and other various cocoa condiments were lined up in a neat row. Morgan squirmed, so Tony placed her on one of the chairs, and she quickly claimed her favorite mug.

“Spiderman’s your favorite, huh?” Peter asked, gesturing to the red and blue cup Morgan was busily dumping marshmallows into.

“Uh -huh,” she answered, pausing to pat Tony’s hand. “But daddy’s still a favorite too.”

Peter grinned at the older hero, then grabbed the red mug with a simple gold Iron Man helmet on it. “Well, never fear Tony, because  _ I  _ will choose yours!’

Tony chuckled, and placed a kiss on both his kids’ heads. 

Once they all had hot chocolate made to their personal specifications (Morgan had marshmallows practically overflowing from her cup, Peter had opted for a more reasonable amount and some Hazelnut creamer), they settled in to watch a movie. 

Outside, the snow continued to fall gently, but inside they were warm and cozy, tucked into each other and under blankets, hands and legs overlapping.

Warm and oh, so very content.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Pepper and May DID get their spa day 😉   
> Also: please keep kudos and comments coming 💜 every one means the world to me, and I literally run off them! And I hope you all have a very wonderful day 😘 stay safe my friends, okay? And know that even if you don’t know me, I care about you all!


End file.
